communityshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
List of Community Characters Study Group *'Jeff Winger' Played by Joel McHale, Jeff Winger is a former playboy lawyer is disbarred after the Colorado Bar Association discovers that his degree is "less than legitimate." In an attempt to become a lawyer again someday, Jeff makes a deal with the Bar Association to return to school at Greendale Community College, in an attemp to get his bachelor's degree. *'Britta Perry' Gillian Jacobs stars as Britta Perry, a 28-year-old high school dropout with a very colorful history. After dropping out of high school (because she thought it would impress Radiohead), Britta joined the Peace Corps, had a short-lived career as a foot model, and was even tear gassed at a World Trade Center rally. Britta finally decided to get her GED and ended up at Greendale. *'Abed Nadir' Abed Nadir, played by Danny Pudi, is a major pop-culture junkie! Abed started his student career at Greendale as Business Major, in hopes that he would someday run his dad's falafel restaurant, but when Abed confesses that he would much rather be director, a series of confrontations between his father and Britta eventually leads to him becoming a film student. *'Shirley Bennett' Yvette Nicole Brown plays Shirley Bennett, a recently divorced mother of two, her finds her way to Greendale when she starts up her own business selling her baked goods. Shirley, who quickly becomes like a mother to the group, is generally a very friendly person, but has a tendency to go a little nuts when people mistreat her friends or family. *'Annie Edison' Annie Edison (Alison Brie) lost her college scholarship and was forced to leave high school when she developed an addiction to Adderall. Despite her time in rehab, Annie is somewhat of a goody-two-shoes and has a tendency to come off as a little naive. In high school, Annie had a huge crush on Troy, which carries over into the first season of the show. *'Troy Barnes' Troy Barnes (Donald Glover) was the star of his high school football team, until he purposely injured himself in a kegflip that cost him his scholarship. When Troy comes to Greendale, he decides that he wants to try to leave his football days behind him and focus on academics, until Jeff convinces him to join the schools football team (the Greendale Human Beings) as the quaterback. *'Pierce Hawthorne' Pierce Hawthorne (Chevy Chase) made millions in the moist towelette business. He has led a very interesting life including traveling the world and being a toastmaster. Pierce comes to Greendale as an attempt to stay youthful, which is evident in many episodes as he tries to use modern lingo and hang around with the cool crowd. Pierce plays the keyboard, and not only wrote the Greendale school song, but was once in a band with Vaughn. Faculty *'Señor Chang' Señor Chang (Ken Jeong) is the school's unhinged Spanish Professor. On the first day of the second semester he faked his own death, only to pop up later and tell the class that he cannot die. He is involved in a rocky relationship with his wife (Señora Chang), and has a quick temper and giant ego. When it eventually comes out that he isn't a real Spanish professor, he assumes that Jeff had ratted him out (he had confided in Jeff earlier) and destroy's Jeff's car. *'Craig Pelton' Craig Pelton (Jim Rash) is the Dean of Greendale Community College. Craig has worked at the college for 14 years, but has only been Dean for 4. Dean Pelton is striving, sometimes a little too hard, to make Greendale more like a "real university." He is also desperate for the approval of his students, and is constantly coming up with new ways to make himself appear hip and cool. While, what goes on in the privacy of his own bedroom is never really seen as a topic of conversation, his interesting lifestyle usually finds it way onto the campus. *'Michelle Slater' Michelle Slater (Lauren Stamile) is a statistics professor at Greendale. While she claims to have a strict policy against dating students, she still manages to find herself dating Jeff. She becomes increasingly competitive with Britta as she comes to notice Britta's attraction to Jeff. *'Ian Duncan' Dr. Ian Duncan , played by John Oliver, is both a professor of psychology and guidance counselor at Greendale. Dr. Duncan seems to have a bit of a Napoleon Complex, and also a bit of a drinking problem. When Jeff, who had once represented him in court, comes to him asking for help cheating his way through school, Dr. Duncan strings Jeff along, then eventually refuses to help him. *'Eustice Whitman' Eustice Whitman (John Michael Higgins) is an accounting professor at Greendale, and seems to be trapped in Robin William's character from "Dead Poet Society." Professor Whitman is known for living his life with a strong belief in carpe diem, and on the first day of class tells his students that a major part of accounting is living in the moment. He is also the school's debate team coach. Other Characters *'Vaughn Miller' Vaughn Miller (Eric Christian Olsen) is hippie student at Greendale. He is the lead singer of a rock band, and once dated Britta. When he broke up with her, he wrote a mean-spirited song about her, which he played for the entire school. Vaughn is very into hackeysack, and dates Annie later on in the first season. He eventually leaves the school to head a prestigious hackeysack team at another school in Delaware. *'Gobi Nadir' Gobi Nadir (Iqbal Theba) is Abed's dad, with whom Abed has a rather difficult relationship. While Mr. Nadir wants Abed to take over the family's falafel restaurant, Abed plans to become a film director. Abed also thinks Gobi blames him for his mother leaving them. Gobi is a very protective yet argumentative father, but accepts the fact that his son needs to use film to express himself. *'Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne' Star-burns (Dino Stamatopoulos) is another student at Greendale. He is in several classes with members of the study group, but he, himself, is a member of "the cool study group." He is well known around campus for having large sideburns in the shape of stars. *'Rabbi Chang' Rabbi Chang (Tom Yi) is Señor Chang's older and critical brother with lots of unresolved history between them. *'Leonard Briggs' Leonard Briggs (Richard Erdman) is an older man attending Greendale as a business student. He and Jeff always seem to come to a head over some thing or another. Though noticeably older than the other students at Greendale, he acts in as reckless and laid-back a fashion as most young adults, often using slang and engaging in such activities as playing pranks and bass guitar and encountering "pregnancy scares". *'Garrett Lambert' Garrett Lambert (Erik Charles Nielsen) is an extremely nerdy student at Greendale Community College. He takes several classes with the main cast including Professor Duncan's psychology class. *'The Greendale Human Being' The Greendale Human Being was created by Pierce and Dean Pelton to embody Greendale's spirit of inclusivity. The two went to great lengths to restrict any potentially derogatory stereotypes that most mascots exude. *'Mark Miliot' Mark Miliot (DC Pierson) is a member of the student newspaper as well as one of the founders of the college's sketch group, the Greendale Goofaws.